Some accessories for column keyboard stands have been used previously, which claim to offer a solution for holding laptops and small electronics. Typically such accessories are sheet music holders adapted to try to become laptop holders. These are an unstable and unsafe solution. Another solution for holding laptops has been a couple of support arms usually attached in the center, at the very top of the column, in an inconvenient and not height-adjustable position. The support arms on top of the column are an especially bad idea for a number of reasons, such as the fact that anything placed on top of the column at its maximum height, with no options for being height adjustable, needs to be sharply angled in order to be operated, creating an unwanted physical barrier between the performer and the audience, right at the level of the performer's face. Also, it is not suitable for short people who may have troubles reaching up for their laptop at that height.
As a demonstration that these accessories have not provided a suitable solution to the problem is the fact that, still to today, keyboard players either place their laptops on a chair or on a separate dedicated stand on the side of their keyboard stand, or attach a board to the second tier of the keyboard stand, on top of which they can put their laptop but, by doing this, they give up the space for a second keyboard.
Particularly a new type of artist, the keyboard player/DJs, who play not only keyboards but also operate drum machines and a number of small electronics and utilize one or more laptops as well, not having found a stand that is suitable for holding all the many pieces of gear they need, are utilizing a table for supporting their gear during their performances.
This invention not only presents the optimal placement for one or more laptops, but also offers a number of additional advantages in terms of optimizing the capability of the column stand to hold many more useful pieces of equipment, all of them in a very ergonomic position, without blocking the view of the keyboards, with a minimal physical barrier between the performer and the audience, and without renouncing the second keyboard.
The invention now provides a column stand that can be transformed into a totally new evolved concept of stand, which is a hybrid between a traditional keyboard stand and a table. The invention can transform a column keyboard stand into a full-blown workstation that is suitable for keyboard players, DJs and producers and, because it is height-adjustable at any vertical point along the column, it can be utilized at its full capability on a lowered as well as on a raised position and every position in between, making it a perfect solution for musicians of every stature, for standing musicians playing live, as well as for musicians sitting down through long studio or rehearsal sessions.